Shuffle Music Challenge
by im a pug
Summary: 10 drabble random dari 10 lagu random! :) [sasusaku]


_Rules:_

 _1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

 _2\. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle._

 _3\. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is._

 _4\. Do ten of these, then post them._

 _(c) SuprSingr_

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

* * *

 _i_

 _ **Dancing Queen - SNSD**_

Premisnya adalah dia tidak menyukai keramaian. Premis itu absolut. Premis itu diakhiri dengan tanda titik—satu tanda titik, bukan dua, bukan tiga, bukan pula dengan koma, ataupun tanda tanya. Premis itu hanya terdiri dari satu klausa—tidak usah dipusingkan dengan elaborasi lebih jauhnya. Premis itu benar-benar ada, entitasnya sudah mengakar mungkin sejak sperma Fugaku membuahi sel telur Mikoto, jauh sebelum nama Uchiha Sasuke melabeli eksistensinya ( _oke, yang satu ini hiperbolis, tapi percayalah!)_.

Namun, malam ini adalah eksepsi. Ketika tangan Sakura menarik lengannya, menuntunnya menuju lantai dansa yang bising dan sesak dengan menusia, Sasuke entah kenapa tidak bisa menolak.

"Kau terlihat suntuk! Menarilah!"

Detik berikutnya mereka sudah melenggang bersama, dengan langkah satu-dua yang seirama dengan lagu berlanggam romantis yang mengiringi. Tangannya merangkum panggul Sakura, dan senyum secara refleksis tersungging pada wajahnya yang kaku.

* * *

 _ii_

 _ **Angel on Fire - Halsey**_

Bau minuman keras menguar di ruangan 4x4 meter itu, penuh, mengisi indra penciuman satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang tinggal di dalamnya.

Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, dan dia akan menghilang sebentar lagi.

Jantungnya hanya berdegup lemah, keringat dingin mengalir malu-malu di sisi wajahnya, dan mulutnya kering, merefleksikan jiwanya yang kini sudah kersang akan kehidupan. Dia hanya bisa bernapas satu-dua, putus-putus, diselingi dengan isakan halus yang malu-malu lolos dari tenggorokannya yang tercekat.

Dia sudah musnah. Entitasnya tidak lagi berarti.

Dan ketika ponsel berdering, dia tidak lagi mampu bangkit, kecuali mungkin pupilnya, yang secara refleksis melihat nama "Uchiha Sasuke" di layar.

" _I won't give up on you_ ," katanya, meninggalkan _voice note_. "Kembalilah."

* * *

 _iii_

 _ **Happy - Nevershoutnever**_

Pemuda itu memakai setelan jas rapinya, wajahnya polos akan ekspresi, seperti biasa. Namun Sakura tahu, Sakura sangat tahu betapa Sasuke saat ini sama bahagianya dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kyaa!" Wanita itu kemudian melompat menuju dekapan calon suaminya, tubuhnya hampir terjerembap karena tersandung gaun pengantin. Namun dia tidak peduli, toh Sasuke menangkapnya.

Semua orang yang menyaksikan berdecak tidak habis pikir dan membeliak, namun Sasuke hanya menyeringai mafhum. Dia sudah sangat paham bagaimana tabiat Sakura saat dia sedang bahagia.

* * *

 _iv_

 _ **Liability - Lorde**_

Haruno Sakura adalah seorang srikandi, dan dia memakai mahkota yang dapat disaksikan seluruh makhluk di jagat raya. Mahkota itu dicetak dari logam terbaik sedunia, logam yang terbentuk dari kegigihan dan kemandiriannya. Mahkota itu dihiasi berlian paling indah di seluruh semesta, berlian yang merupakan kumpulan dari bulir-bulir keringat yang dia keluarkan saat sedang mengejar impian. Mahkota itu adalah jejak hidupnya, mahkota itu adalah refleksi dari betapa kuatnya wanita ini.

Namun mereka tidak pernah mengerti.

" _You are too much for me_ ," kata seseorang, menunjukkan betapa Sakura tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan siapapun.

"Tidak akan ada laki-laki yang bisa meraihmu," tambah orang lain lagi, mencoreng harga diri wanita itu.

Namun Uchiha Sasuke, si kencan buta yang kini berada di hadapannya, hanya mengernyitkan alis. "Hal seperti itu tidak pernah terlintas di dalam pikiranku."

* * *

 _v_

 ** _Skinny Love - Birdy_**

Tidak pernah rapuh, dan selalu kukuh. Selalu ada pondasi kuat yang menopang, selalu ada tiang-tiang perkasa yang menahannya dari katastrofi. Meskipun distansi hanya terpaut satu jengkal maupun satu semesta, perasaannya akan tetap sama. Meskipun intensi membunuh ada atau tiada, perasaannya tidak akan berubah.

Karena mereka selalu berada di bawah langit yang sama, 'kan?

Dia, dan Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Who will love him?_ _It's her._

 _Who will fight for him? It's her._

 _Come on, skinny love._

* * *

 _vi_

 ** _Please Don't - mxmtoon_**

Tujuh tahun lalu, Sasuke pernah menjadi laki-laki paling brengsek di seluruh jagat raya.

Dia masih mengingat malam itu: bagaimana angin tidak benar-benar berembus meskipun sudah masuk musim gugur, bagaimana rasi scorpion dengan anehnya muncul di langit kota Tokyo yang berpolusi cahaya. Dia ingat, seperti kaset rusak yang dipaksa berputar untuk mengisi sepi: bagaimana dia melafalkan kalimat itu, bagaimana intonasinya, bagaimana giginya sontak menggertak dan rahangnya mengeras ketika dialog itu pada akhirnya mengudara.

"Hubungan ini racun untukku," ujarnya.

Dan dia ingat bagaimana Haruno Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukan satu pihaknya, kemudian menatap Sasuke, gamang, membeliak.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura mengulangi, nadanya menggantung di tengah kesenyapan di sekeliling mereka.

"Aku ingin putus," Sasuke menyahut tegas.

* * *

 _vii_

 ** _Everybody - Ingrid Michaelson_**

"Apa yang kaubutuhkan hanya cinta!"

Sasuke, seorang anak laki-laki berumur lima tahun, sontak mengernyit, memandang temannya itu—Haruno Sakura—dengan heran. Hei, dia baru saja tersandung di atas aspal, yang dibutuhkan lututnya adalah jahitan, bukannya cinta!

Tapi Sakura tetap mencondongkan tubuhnya, bibirnya kini hanya terpaut satu senti dari luka penuh darah yang kini menghiasi lututnya.

Kemudian ...

 _Cup!_

"Kata ibuku, cinta dapat menyembuhkan segalanya! Cepat sembuh, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Ya, semua orang memang butuh cinta, sih. Tapi kalau lukanya dicium begitu, bukannya dia malah akan tetanus?

Kata kakaknya, sih, seperti itu.

* * *

 _viii_

 ** _No Make Up - Zion T_**

Sakura menatap bayangannya pada cermin. Kerutan samar sudah menghiasi dahinya yang lebar. Ketika tersenyum, garis-garis halus terbentuk di sudut matanya. Kulitnya sudah kendur, dan Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas seraya membubuhkan bedak banyak-banyak di atas ketidaksempurnaannya itu.

Sasuke, yang melihat itu semua dari sudut ranjang mereka, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

Ada banyak, sesungguhnya. Terlalu banyak kalimat yang ingin dia katakan untuk Sakura, namun dia tidak terbiasa, tidak _pernah_ terbiasa, mengutarakan emosinya dengan gamblang.

"Kau tidak perlu _make up_ untuk menjadi cantik."

Dia akhirnya hanya bisa mengatakan itu.

* * *

 _ix_

 _ **When You Love Someone – Endah n Rhesa**_

Entah sudah berapa ribu kali otot-otot lehernya meneleng pada gadis itu.

Rasanya seperti gaya magnet yang selalu menarik pandangannya agar terus dan terus menatap. Dan ketika gadis itu berbalik, balas menatap, Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa merasakan petir yang seakan menyambar-nyambar di sekeliling tubuhnya—rasanya panas, dan jantungnya seakan tidak akan pernah berhenti berdetak selamanya.

Dia Haruno Sakura—gadis yang baru-baru ini selalu datang di _coffee shop_ -nya setiap pukul sembilan malam, memakai baju perawat yang agak kotor di beberapa tempat dan sedikit bau obat. Haruno Sakura—sakura musim semi. Tak ada yang lebih diinginkannya selain mengatakan "halo" alih-alih menanyakan pesanan yang selalu dijawab dengan " _vanilla latte_ dingin satu."

* * *

 _x_

 ** _Age Gag - Mamamoo_**

Sasuke mengaduk-aduk sup tomat di hadapannya, alisnya mengernyit kecewa. "Tomat?" Dia akhirnya bertanya pada dua wanita—istri dan anaknya—yang saat ini berada di hadapan.

Keduanya menggeleng.

"Hari ini ulangtahunku, jadi tidak ada tomat," Sarada menyahut ringan, ada nada kemenangan terselip pada dialognya.

Oke, Sasuke sudah sangat mafhum bahwa putri satu-satunya itu sangat membenci tomat. Meski begitu, rasa terkejut tidak pernah hilang setiap pernyataan itu disuarakan. Apa betul gen penyuka tomat yang— _seharusnya_ —sangat dominan itutidak dia wariskan pada anak biologisnya sendiri?

"Kau tahu Sarada?" Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke membuka mulut. "Sepertinya kau anak adopsi."

Sarada membeliak, dan Sakura langsung memukul meja makan.

"CUKUP!"

* * *

 **A/N**

Cuma dibuat karena iseng :D


End file.
